Super Evil
Oh, no! An evil force is coming to town! It's so evil, it's Super Evil! Generally, Super Evil characters tend to be evil beyond most villains' standards. They can also be the protagonist or antagonist. Examples *Americans thought as this, as well as Cartoon Network and Rooster Teeth, have their own pages. *Danganronpa: Monokuma, since he forced everyone into a killing game. **Junko Emoshima also counts. *Grojband: Trina's the closest to a Super Evil person as the show can get. Unless you count the Newmans... *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton. While it's true that his usual schemes involve getting Mr. Krabs' Krabby Patty formula, he also dreams of making everyfish eat at the Chum Bucket. **Also, SpongeBob's abrasive side. *The Fairly OddParents have Anti-Fairies and Pixies. Mr. Crocker, Dark Lazer, and Vicky sometimes count, except that Mr. Crocker is just obsessed with fairies, Dark Lazer doesn't want to destroy both the Earth and Fairy World, and Vicky usually just wants Timmy to be miserable. *Atomic Betty has Maximus, who aims at destroying Betty and the Galactic Guardians. Talk about evil indeed. *My Life Me doesn't have an antagonist to begin with, but Sandra and Raffi are the closest to one at times. *PB&J Otter: The Snooties are the closest to one in this show. Seeing that they're one big family of Financial Failures (not to mention they're richer than Princess Morbucks)... *Ozzy & Drix: Anyone who threatens the health of Hector Cruz. *In Yandere Simulator you play the Super Evil character Yandere-chan, who murders people (and her rivals) in cold blood. *Kill la Kill has Ragyo, mother of Ryuko and Satsuki. *Deadman Wonderland has the Red Man. *Death Note has Light Yagami, who ironically believes himself to be "God of the New World", when Near tags him as a serial killer of other criminals. *Case Closed has the men who turned Jimmy Kudo into his child form "Conan Edogawa", a rare side-effect of the drug he ingested. *Swiper is the closest thing to being Super Evil in the Dora franchise. Most times he gets caught in the act of swiping, but when that doesn't work, he throws the item to who-knows-where, and Dora asks the audience to find the item. *Speed Racer: The Next Generation had Zile and his oil empire. Ironically, it was John D. Rockefeller that made oil a popular product in real life, not Zile. *The TV series The Men Who Built America has its moments: **Tom Scott was depicted as Super Evil in that series... until he turned on Rockefeller. **Andrew Carnegie, while not Super Evil, wanted revenge on Rockefeller after Tom Scott died. **Henry Frick is the closest thing to a Super Evil person in this miniseries, as he lowered the dam near a private club. Which caused a big flood. *League of Super Evil might as well be the Trope Namer. However, the titular group only does as much evil as stealing worthless things, in addition to wrecking things and ruining stuff... and stealing cable which Voltar couldn't afford to pay for. The other villains either have schemes to get rich (Evil Steve, a Super Evil version of Steve Jobs) or outright play this trope straight (pretty much every other villain). **The titular team's scientist Doctor Frogg is the most evil out of the threesome, as he tries to use Voltar's plans to take over the world. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb usually tries to take over the Tri-State Area first, then go on to bigger things, like the world (it was Linda and his short-lived career as a bratwurst salesmen that inspired him to do evil). He once even sucked up the entire Fireside Girl troop in his vacuum since he didn't know that they turned into bees. **Professor Poofenplotz is this as well. One problem: She's rarely seen. **Candace counts as this, since she tries to bust the boys every episode. There are few episodes where she doesn't try to do so. *Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls is the worst evil force in the titular town. It takes Stan Pines' Sacrifice of a Hero to take him down and erase him in the process. *Star Butterfly is always fighting these kinds of villains. *Nebraska Methodist, upon demolishing the Indian Hills Theater and replacing it with a parking lot, was seen as this to many people who remember the theater. This was even mentioned once in the PBS Kids series Curious George (albeit without the theater actually being demolished). *How the KissCartoon people regard sites such as kisscartoon.io. They even specifically state that all .io sites are fake, as they can cause viruses and malware. *In The Principal's Office, this is how the faculty treat rulebreaking. Given the name of the show, guess what happens after somebody finds out. *Jessie and James of Pokémon fame. They're horrible at this trope, too, considering they blast off in almost every episode. *My Hero Academia: The heroes are always beating guys like these up. *Pretty much any villain created by Marvel Comics or its rival DC can and will fall under this trope. *Jewelpet had Diana for its first couple of seasons. She got nicer and cuter, though... *Speaking of Sanrio, Aggretsuko is this at her worst. *Bakuman: Nanamine is basically Light Yagami if he drew manga instead of writing names down in a notebook. [[I Have Failed to Keep a Secret|His downfall comes thanks to his own assistant, unlike other examples where]] the good guys cause it, and it eventually accumulates to the point where (at least in the manga) he's permanently banned from Shounen Jump. *If you're an American (or someone living in the Anglosphere), Momotaro will be this. This is why the film was never (fully) dubbed in English. **Modern-era Japan will also cringe at the film, because the outcome of WWII was that America won the Pacific side of the war. TBA.